Teddy Bear Republic Empire
The Teddy Bear Republic Empire (Tedofian: ), commonly known as the TBRE '''or '''Toyland, is a sovereign state of the Toy Islands. With the exception of a few territories, it is mainly situated on islands in the middle of the region, resulting in its extensive coastline and varied climate. The island of Nordica leads to the Ursa Group of Islands to its south, making up the provinces of Nordica and Toylando, respectively. Its capital city is Toyland, located in the Ursa Group of Islands. The Mersonnian Chain of Islands connects these islands with Putee and the Melanomesto Chain of Islands to the east; these collectively make up the province of Grenatia. The Nordwerbaren Archipelago is located to the northeast of these islands; making up the province of Nordwerbaren. The TBRE also has two Overseas Territories in the region and one in the Arctic; it also has a protectorate to the east of Nordica. The TBRE shares a naval border with the Laltofian Confederation, Svaltestein, Tabi'atstan and Trevallyland to its north, its protectorate of West Valresia to the east of Nordica, the McFluffle Bunny Empire to its west, and Natural Green Land and Mountainland to its south. It also shares a land border with East Valreșia through West Valreșia, Tabi'atstan on the island of Mersonn, Mountainland on the island of Ausberg, and the McFluffle Bunny Empire on the island of Tonka. The modern day teddy bear diverged from other bear species several thousand years ago during a radiation event. Hunter-gatherer tribes evolved into bear clan groups, held together by a warrior code and family loyalty, fighting amongst each other and regional neighbors for the majority of ancient and medieval ages. The discovery of these clans by the outside world in the 13th century helped to increased trade and peacefulness in the region, resulting in alliances and supernations being formed from the bear clans. In 1905, the Federation of Bear States was founded as an experimental state to unite teddy bear states in the region, in 1911 the unitary TBRE was established. The TBRE is a unitary constitutional republic, with elements of geniocracy, non-partisanship, and direct democracy. The head of state is Elder-General Benjamin Vuener, and the executive head of government is the President-Minister, currently Kelly Tobruina. It is a unitary state with administrative subdivisions on three levels - provinces, counties and cantons/municipalities. The TBRE is a member of many international organizations, notably the regional Alliance of Toy Islands, the Laltofian Commonwealth and the Barbergen Community. Key current domestic issues include the liberalization of the economy, determining the extent of its Laltofian identity, and managing regional security with its politically diverse neighbors. The TBRE's main industries are that of science, technology, education and research, with the finance, tourism, shipping and fishing industries forming a smaller part of the economy. The country is a Nordic welfare state, with universal education and healthcare. It generally advocates low barriers to free trade given the importance of exports to its economy. Etymology Symbols National Anthem History Early / Medieval / Renaissance Era Modern Geography, Climate and Map The climate of the TBRE's Home Territory is diverse given its geography. Nordica has a Köppen Climate Classification of ET, while the extreme north, near Barentinvargenville, have near glacial conditions (with a Köppen Climate Classification of EF). Toylando, and Nordwerbaren are more temperate, but have more precipitation, with the highest average rainfall and constant dark, cloudy weather (and a Köppen Climate Classification of Dfa). Grenatia and its surrounding islands have an overall Köppen Climate Classification of C, and have the warmest summers in the TBRE. The temperature ranges for the TBRE is -30*C in Barentinvargen, to 31*C in Graskii. Snowfall is from 41cm to absolutely none in the southern parts of Grenatia. The average annual precipitation is 830mm. Biodiversity Politics The TBRE has often been described as a unitary constitutional presidential republic, however, the validity of these terms have been disputed and debated by political scientists. Other elements that have been identified include geniocratic rule, nonpartisanship, consensus and direct democracy. The government of the TBRE can be divided into four branches. Executive power is functionally exercised by the National Government, led by the directly elected President-Minister as the head of government and the Cabinet. It is aided in this task by technocratic ministry staff, the Chancellery, and the civil service. The tricameral Congress of the TBRE makes up the legislature, responsible for law-making and review of government actions. The Council of Sages is a quasi-judicial academic upper chamber, the Chamber of Clan Seniors (or Senclan) is a nonpartisan upper chamber representing the regions and different sectors of society, and the Chamber of Representatives is the proportionally elected partisan lower chamber. The independent judiciary, of which the highest court is the Supreme Court, enforces the Constitution, which is the supreme law of the land detailing the TBRE's system of governance and rights of citizens, and other laws. The Independent Commission audits the government, serves as the ombudsmen and runs regular elections to public offices. Senior members of these four branches make up the Elder Council, who advise the ceremonial head of state, the Elder-General, in exercising their constitutional duties. The Council also provides a forum of dialogue for working out political gridlock and matters of emergency or constitutional affairs. The electorate of the TBRE is also able to directly present petitions, initiatives and proposals to the legislature for consideration. Both the electorate and the legislature may also call for referendums on significant issues, and refendums are required for issues such as the declaration of war. Some executive and legislative powers have been conferred on local governments (see below), as well as international organizations such as the Barbergen Community and Alliance of Toy Islands. The TBRE has a strong multi-party system, with three main parties throughout history: the center-left Teddy Social Democrats, the center-right Baren Party, and more recently, the centerist Teddy National Liberals. Smaller parties with representation in the legislature include the Teddy Greens, the Teddy Labour-Worker Party, the Pan-Laltofian Bloc for Teddy Nations, and the Party for a Teddy Homeland. Administrative Divisions The TBRE is a unitary state, with any devolved power ultimately coming from the authority of the central National Government. There are a number of different types of first-level administrative subdivisions: *4 Provinces (Nordica, Toylando, Grenatia, Nordwerbaren), governed by First Minister in charge of a provincial Executive with limited delegated power and elected by a provincial Assembly. These are the former bear states that existed pre-Federation. Provinces are divided into (22+12) counties, which are further divided into 107 cantons / regions. municipalities. *3 Overseas Territories (the Arctic Overseas Territory, Dhambia and Gavinsky, and Bah Island), functionally governed by an Executive Governer. The central government is represented through a Lord-Resident. *Specially Administered Counties (Ausberg, Mersonn and Refugia) that are directly governed by the . *1 Free City (City of Toyland), governed by a Mayor and City Council. It is a municipality independent of any other governing authority that reports directly to the National Government. *1 Protectorate (West Valreșia), functionally governed by a President in charge of a Cabinet. The TBRE is responsible for its defense and foreign affairs, but not internal affairs in practice. The TBRE is represented by a local Lord Protector standing in for the Protector-Regent, and is advised by a Teddy Lieutenant Protector liason. Of these, only the provinces, specially administered counties and the free city are considered part of "Home Territory". Judicial System and Law Enforcement Foreign Relations Due to the relatively small size of the country, the TBRE favours multilateral action, and as such is a member of a number of international organizations, including the United Nations, the Alliance of Toy Islands, the Barbergen Community and the Laltofian Commonwealth, NATO, and the WTO, among others. Its historical position as a major trading post between the region and the outside world means that is traditionally more friendly and externally minded than other countries; moreover, it is a recognized middle power due to its influence in interregional affairs. The TBRE has significant ties with its fellow Laltofian states, with a particularly amicable relationship with the Laltofian Confederation and Svaltestein, thought it has a more tense relationship with Bordoris as their political views differ widely. Given the volatile nature of the politically diverse region, it also shares major social and economic ties with its fellow regional democratic states. The TBRE has a complex relationship with Tabi'atstan and other CCS nations. The two disagree frequently on matters of foreign policy and sapient rights and are traditionally warring enemies, and yet have maintained friendly relations since the end of the Cold War and significant economic ties, with the TBRE being one of the few sources of western technology under various agreements. Military The Teddy Armed Forces and the Home Guard are the military forces of the TBRE. They are responsible for protecting and asserting the sovereignty of the TBRE, defending and advancing its own and allied interests against both foreign and domestic threats, contributes to international peacekeeping and humanitarian projects , and works domestically in times of national emergencies. The Armed Forces consist of Land Armed Forces, the Naval Armed Forces, the Air Armed Forces and the Space Armed Forces, as well as the Electronic Armed Forces in theory; the Home Guard constitutes a separate branch of service, manned by conscripts and is only activated during an attack on "Home Territory". Historically, regional stability has been volatile, leading to an emphasis on military spending and training that culminated in the effective military control over the government during the Second World War. Since then, the military has gradually been downsized and placed under civillian control, the most recent change being at the end of the Cold War when the conscript Home Guard was transferred out of the jursidiction of the Armed Forces. The Armed Forces are under the control of the Armed Forces Office of the Ministry of War, who are advised by the Chiefs of Staff. Although theroetically led by the Elder-General, it is functionally commanded by the President-Minister. It is an active participant in NATO and the defense component of the Barbergen Community. It maintains overseas garrisons in a number of locations, notably West Valreșia, Rhandona and Bordoris. Moreover, there is a NATO base in Barentinvargenville. The Armed Forces have around x active personnel, with a total strength of y personnel, excluding the Home Guard. Conscription into the Home Guard is mandatory for both males and females with few exceptions. Training lasts up to 6 months, and up to another 30 weeks if they wish to go into another specialized unit. Conscripts retain their weapons at the end of their service. TBRE defense expenditure runs up to US$, some 2.5% of its annual GDP in 2013. The TBRE's only weaopn of mass destruction are its nuclear missiles. As a member of the Laltofian Nuclear Defense Agreement, it has been allocated a total of 70 deployable active Leviathan nuclear warheads, all of which are submarine launched. Under the principle of "parallel defense", it has not signed military treaties concerning the use of biological and chemical weaopns, citing the right to defend itself against a much larger enemy. The current Armed Forces are supplied by a significant and technologically advanced Laltofian military industry, exporting native equipment and technologies, although it also imports equipment from allied countries. Economy Transport and Infrastructure Public Policy Energy Science, Technology and Research Education Public Holidays Demographics There are 13 settlements in total with municipality status, that is, populations of above 100,000. Culture and Arts Languages Media Arts Literature Fashion Film Music Architecture Cuisine Religion Culture: Sport Category:States Category:TBRE